


Catharsis

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: An alternate take on that famous dinner scene.





	Catharsis

“ I have Hepatitis C.”

 

Reflexively Joan pulls away the hand that covers Vera’s, moving to grip her napkin and unconsciously wiping the invisible germs away. The reaction is pure instinct and she doesn’t have time to register it’s the wrong move until it’s too late. There is fiery anger in the smaller woman’s gaze as she watches Joan’s hand retreat from her own, but there’s no mistaking the hurt behind those stern blue eyes as well.

 

The temporary silence is instant and deafening, the confession rendering the usually dominant woman mute and dumb. How could she let this happen? How had she made such a tragic miscalculation? She prides herself on her analytical skills, her superior ability to gage all outcomes of a situation to achieve the results one desires. How could she have gotten this so... _wrong?_

 

Vera throws down her napkin with a disgusted sneer, shaking her head violently as her anger builds. Joan’s taken aback by her deputy’s sudden indignation, there’s more anger in those blue eyes than she ever thought the woman capable of expressing. She’s mesmerized by the vein that pulses wildly against the delicate flesh of Vera’s throat. Her pulse quickens and the unmistakable thrum of desire flashes through her. The urge to trace the heated path of that vein with her lips is almost overwhelming.

 

_No. You must maintain….control._

 

“I’ve never fucking mattered to you. _”_  Vera snarls, fury radiating from her challenging gaze.

 

Joan stares captivated, surprised and oddly proud by Vera’s confrontation. It seems her acolyte had learned something under her tutelage, but how wrong it was that that anger was aimed at her. Couldn’t Vera _see?_ Perhaps Joan had underestimated Vera’s powers of observation and understanding. Perhaps she had gotten that _wrong_ as well.

 

Her silence only serves to incense Vera further.

 

“You don’t care about anything but yourself!” Vera yells, vein bulging further, a crimson flush creeping up from beneath the collar of her pretty shirt. The thrum of desire reverberates more intensely, despite the impending danger in the outcome of this battle. The odds are increasingly against Joan’s favor.

 

“No, that’s not...” She groans in frustration, _Can’t you see it Vera? I thought you understood._

 

“You’re so disgusted, so worried about tainting yourself, you can’t even bear to touch me!” Joan flinches almost imperceptibly at the accurate assessment, disappointed in herself for that temporary loss of control.

 

“I didn’t mean….I...I’m…” she fumbles to recover, struggling to control the emotions within that threaten to explode.

 

“You’re what? Sorry? I find that hard to believe.” Vera scoffs sarcastically.

 

“I...value...I do...” Joan wrestles with how much of the truth she’s willing to unveil. Is she truly prepared to share it, and would Vera even believe it if she did?

 

“If you truly fucking cared you would have saved me! You would have come to my aid, protected me from those...dogs. If it had been you….I would have done _anything_ to protect you.” Vera chokes out as the tears begin to fall, the undeniable conviction in her voice. Joan sits in silence, rendered immobile by the battle raging within.

 

“I should have fucking known this was always a one-way street. I was stupid to think that this was ever anything more to you than a professional relationship between colleagues.” Vera chokes between the tears. After a long pause, she pushes out her chair and rises up to leave the table.

 

“I was a fool to fall for you.” A simple sad confession, barely audible through the sobs that shake her tiny frame as she turns to walk away.

 

Panic seizes Joan’s body as she watches Vera’s retreat. _Oh Vera, it’s not….it’s….so much more._

 

She jumps to her feet and runs to catch the small vulnerable woman she can’t bear to be without. Vera turns sharply, sniffling loudly as she tries to pull away.

 

“Don’t touch me.” She cries, but her eyes tell another story.

 

Joan grabs her firmly, pulling Vera tightly to her chest, wrapping her in a bear hug as the small woman struggles against her.

 

“Fucking let me go.” Vera growls in frustration and anger, using the weight of her body to struggle from Joan’s grasp.

 

It’s now or never, Joan realizes. She leans in close to Vera’s ear, a whispered confession much easier to swallow.

 

“I...I failed you, I’m sorry. I do care about you, Vera. I always have….I always will.” Vera grows still in her arms and Joan’s heart begins to race. She prepares herself for the emotional blow.

 

Vera stirs in her arms and Joan loosens her grasp, allowing the smaller woman to pull back slightly. She raises her head to look into Joan’s eyes, silent tears still falling from those precious blue orbs. The joy and reverence reflected in them catches Joan unexpected, and she finally comes undone.

 

Her strong hands ghost up Vera’s arms to clutch the tear streaked face between them. She’s fantasized about this moment for ages. Without hesitation she leans in, greedily claiming the trembling lips before her in a passionate kiss that ignites the animal within.

 

Vera moans into her throat and runs her fingers into Joan’s thick hair sending a shock of arousal searing through her body. She reaches down and lifts the younger woman by the waist and is pleasantly surprised  when she feels small, but strong legs wrap tightly around her waist. Perhaps she hadn’t underestimated Vera after all.

 

She grabs the firm ass resting on her hips and supports it as she moves them effortlessly toward the table. There’s no time for formality, this house is on fire.

 

She deposits Vera haphazardly on the wooden surface as she feels teeth sink deliciously into the tender skin at the base of her neck. _It seems I may have met my match._ She smiles wickedly with the discovery.

 

The dance that follows is a wordless ballet. A frantic fusion of hips, hands and fingers as they strum out the same passionate melody.

 

Vera’s climax comes hard and fast, hot breath blanching the already boiling scarlet flush of Joan’s neck. With a final bite to the top of Joan’s shoulder, Vera sings her release and with it, through the exquisite pain of clenched teeth burrowing hard into her skin, Joan finally experiences her catharsis.

 

With these emotions, cocooned in Vera’s strong embrace, Joan feels invincible.

 

_Together, we will be a thing of beauty._


End file.
